Sweet Decadence
by FeathersandBittenPillows
Summary: Unbeknown to single, lonely Bella, she has herself a very committed lurker that walks amongst her every step of the way. Edward is an angel sent to earth to lookover Bella, and keep her safe. But when he finds himself emotionally and sexually attached to her, he has to make the ultimate decision. Should he forgo immortality in order to feel his darkest human desires? Lemons.


**I own nothing to do with Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyers, respectively.**

**This story will feature a naughty angel Edward. Inspired by the film City of Angels. Not sure if it'll interest anyone, but if so, please let me know. I'll continue if it's something you're interested in, so please feel free to let me know :-) **

**_Sweet Decadence_**

BPOV:

I can't move an inch, my legs are completely stiff. All I am highly aware of, is that an undisclosed person is standing right behind me.

I don't remember how I got here, but I somehow find myself in my room of the apartment I shared with my best friend, Alice. To my astonishment, the tall window at the side of my room is open. The yellow lace curtains whip back and forth along with the light cool breeze slipping in. It covers all along my forearms while I stand, frozen with caution over my visitor, sending the light invisible hairs there against my fair skin standing on edge.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful I find you?" he breathes against my ear, his voice hoarse. "Have you any idea how much I have been longing to reveal myself to you?"

The effect of his voice alone is mindblowing- I have to close my eyes tightly shut, trying to keep my shallow breathing under control, while trying to absorb everything in. This is impossible. Who is this man, and why is he speaking to me?

"Amazing," he groans out, when his fingertips slowly run down along each of my arms. His gentle caressing touch leaves a prickling and tingling affect on my skin. "Can you... feel this at all? Can you feel me?" he asks softly, his teeth grazing the outer shell of my ear. Unable to control myself, I let out a breathy whimper.

"Yes," I groan, wanting so much more than he's giving. "I feel everything that you're doing to me."

"Tell me about it," he murmurs, sounding skeptical.

His hand comes up over my neck. He runs his fingers gently over the side of my chin, over my lips. It is so surreal, his touch. It sets my body a light, and sends me quivering. I moan loudly, prying my eyes open. I glance down at those hands, and they are so foreign to me. Men's hands, hand's and long sinewy fingers I haven't had the delicious pleasure of feeling on my skin before.

"Tell me, please," he begs quietly, gently, dragging his thumb along my lips.

I open them as wide as they possibly can go, and I can hear his delightment when I press my tongue over his thumb. He presses his thumb into my mouth, and my lips close over it, sucking eagerly. He gasps, and makes a very aroused sound, a low whimper from in the back of his throat, that causes me to feel insanely pleased over his reaction.

"Unbelievable," he whispers, unevenly. "I can feel how warm your tongue is."

I moan blissfully loud at his words, and he removes his thumb from inside my mouth. Somehow, he manages to make everything seem so sensual with his voice alone. It's so disarming and sheer sweet, sweet agony.

"Who are you?" I whisper, desperately. I want to turn to face him, but then I am afraid to, for some reason. I am afraid to spoil everything, once I see what I see.

"Oh, no," he murmurs heatedly, kissing me several times over my shoulderblade. "We can't have that yet."

"Please," I beg. I don't think I can wait much longer. I need to see him, my whole body is aching for the big reveal. "Please, tell me who you are!"

"I can't yet," he whispers into my skin, continuing with his sweet tormentful kissing along my shoulder, over the same spot, back and forth, back and forth.

"Please," I plead, shallowly. "Just your name. Tell me your name!"

"You. Know. I. Can't. Do. That," he says firmly, between each gentle kiss placed on my skin.

I moan in desperation.

"Please. Your first name, then? Please?"

"Will you be satisfied to know that? Only that? Can I trust you not to delve for more information?"

I moan a sigh of agreement.

"All right." He stops kissing me, and my skin feel thoroughly burning over that agonizing teasing it has only just endured by his mouth. He leans slowly in, presses his cheek flat against mine, and breathes lowly, "My name is Edward."

A frown pulls down my lips. I don't recall anyone who goes by that name. I mustn't truly know him then.

"Do I know you?" I ask, eager for more. "I mean, have I... have I seen you around before?"

"Oh, you'll definitely see me around. It just depends on whether you're truly looking for me, or not."

His fingers run along the side of my chin again. I realize I have yet to touch him back. Instintively, I push my arm around, hoping to clutch onto...something remotely him. Anything; An arm, a leg. His body, his shirt. Anything. I just want to feel that he is real, that he is a solid body behind me, and not just some warped figure of my overactive imagination.

"Let me touch you," I beg shakily.

"No, you cannot," he says in my ear sharply. And then, I hear him clear his throat. His voice softens a notch. "What I mean to say, is that if it were possible, I would let you touch me however long you please. You cannot even begin to comprehend how much I crave your touch on every part of my skin."

I frown over his words, dropping my hand. "What do you mean, if it were possible?

"You ask too much," he says. And then, sending me crying in despair, he steps away from me, a moment too soon.

"Wait!" I call, my voice raspy with the level of my need. "Please, let me just see what you look li-"

I turn, searching for him behind me, and the words are left coiled on my tongue silently. Because he is gone, there is no one there in my room, aside from myself. I can't help but feel a few pangings of melancholy at the sudden awareness. No one was here. I was alone. And yet, how could that be possible? I truly felt him. I felt his touch, I felt his fingers, his...mouth, on my skin. Touching me, caressing me lovingly, kissing me... In fact, I could still feel the remnants of said mouth heating over and scorching the skin on my shoulder area.

How was this even possible?

But then, I come to the haunting conclusion, that I may just very well be going insane. But, really...it had felt so real. Unfair. The whole thing was unfair.

XXXX

I wake a bright and sunny next morning to the sound of plates clattering downstairs in the kitchen, and the soft noises of two murmuring.

I have a faint idea who it is, and what just is going on downstairs. Alice often had her boyfriend of three years, Jasper, over. I tut to myself in disapproval, because even I am intelligent to know what they are doing. They are probably kissing each other, and doing...other gross stuff that makes me truly upset to be a single twenty-two year old.

I have a funny feeling coiling the insides of my stomach as I slowly sit up and take notice of my room. The window is still open, the light midmorning breeze flapping the curtains around. The purple bedsheets on my double bed look messier than usual, considering only one person sleeps in it. It registers then that I probably had a restless night last night; I was probably thrashing around in my bed, experiencing things I could not remember taking place in my dream-world.

I stretch out a bit, and rub at my eyes.

Instantly, my mind conjurs up the wicked fantasy I had experienced last night, of some stranger.

Whoa, what a vivid dream it was. And, what was his name? Edward, that's it! I feel myself flush the instance I remember. I'm very pleased no one had the ability of reading my thoughts- especially Alice. How would I possibly explain it to her? Would she be shocked at what goes through my sordid mind, or would she just find my ridiculous dream last night of having an unknown stranger in my house the slightest bit laughable? I grin to myself, and have to stifle my own giggle. She definitely would have laughed, and called me delirous.

I could have sat in bed all day, reliving last night through- but then, I had very important needs I had to get through. Peeing, for one thing.

I listen carefully to what's going on downstairs for a few minutes. Once it becomes relievingly clear to me that all distant, dirty-sounding moaning has stopped, I hop out of bed, feeling strangely content and happy for what feels like the first time in quite a while. I slip outside my door, pad my bare feet through the hallway into the bathroom, humming. I feel a strange high fizzing from my body- this rubbery weightless feeling that comes from..._down-there,_ for some reason or another. It was so strange. I felt so... deviant.

Once I'm done with my daily morning business, I enter back into my room and get changed into a fresh pair of clothes. My most flattering pair of dark acid-wash jeans, and a nice flingy cotton shirt. I slip on a fresh pair of socks and head on down the stairs. Just as I expected, Alice isn't alone. She has Jasper there, and she is slaving away at the stove frying eggs. My mouth waters instantly at the appetizing smell.

"Morning," Jasper nods, a little guilty-looking. I think I know why, though.

I smile at him. "Morning. I didn't know you were over..."

"Uh, yeah. I decided to pop in and see Alice last night."

The kitchen is a bit misty and engulfed in smoke, because he is sitting at the table, smoking a cigarette.

"Had a good sleep last night?" Alice asks, in such a distinctively knowing tone, once she notices me standing there.

"Yeah, I did actually."

"Thought so." She smiles to herself. It gets my suspicion rising, because I honestly don't know why she is being this way. So secretive.

"What, Al?" I laugh out, nervously. "What's going on here?"

"Um, it's just... Jasper and I kind of, uh... heard you last night."

I raise my eyebrows over at her dubiously. "Heard me? What?"

I realize she's looking at me in awe. "Well, we heard you, uhm." She's having trouble saying it. Too much trouble. She darts a pleading look over at her boyfriend, begging for help.

He shrugs. "Yeah, we're real happy for you," he says, sounding pleased. He's not saying much, or helping much, either.

"What?" I look between the pair, thoroughly confused.

Al laughs anxiously. "Well, we heard you had a guy over last night. When do we get to meet him?"

"Huh?" I croak out, feeling my pulse racing. A guy over? _Me?_ Since when?

"You know, I'm supposed to be your best friend and all," she prompts eagerly. "And, judging by the phenomenal sound you were making last night, I guess this Edward guy was real thoughtful in the bed department."

_Oh my god!_ I slap a hand over my mouth, awash with both embarrassment and disgust with myself. They heard me? Oh, great. How awesome.

"Al, it wasn't like that," I say, quick to explain. "It... really. No, just no."

Disappointment crosses over her face. "Oh, I get it. You don't want him to meet us yet. It's just... you've been single for a while. I found myself truly happy for you!"

"Uh, all right." I gesture awkwardly with my thumb behind myself. "I'm going to head into the bathroom, and run a hot bath. That cool with you?"

She exchanges a strange look with Jasper, who's just silently sitting there, deep in thought, while he stares down at his lit cigarette.

"Sure, we don't mind! You go right ahead, girl!"

"Okay, great! Thank you!"

I scamper out of the kitchen, and run along up the stairs, flustered.

I close the bathroom door behind myself, pull a fluffy clean towel off the rack, and drape it longways along my feet at the entrance of the old and rusting bath._ I cannot believe this! Could things get anymore embarrassing for me?_ I wonder miserably, as I bend over to plug the tub and run the hot water faucet. Too hot water immediately plunges out loudly, steaming around the white tiled room.

I wince, as I scrutinize myself in the mirror above the basin. I look completely and utterly flustered, just like I initially felt. I cannot believe they heard me! I just can't! What makes it a million times worse, is that now Alice believes I had some guy over, when, in reality, I didn't. No, it was just me all by my lonesome-as per usual- with an imagined, faceless guy last night uttering desperate words over me, and touching me, and kissing me...

I honestly didn't know how I was going to get through this one, or how I was going to manage successfully in making it slip from Alice's mind. I saw the way she looked downstairs, and it was almost giddy with excitement at the idea of her best friend having found a new fling. Man, he didn't even exist, this Edward guy! He was all inside my head! And how... sick and twisted my mind was, I realized.

Once the tub is full enough to my standards, I fling off my socks and jeans and shirt. I step out of my underwear slowly, and turn towards the tub. I step one foot in, testing out the temperature of the water cautiously. Thankfully, it isn't that unbearably hot. I slide in, and plop heavily into the water, feeling like such a failure in life. I sink down slowly, and submerge all of my long dark hair in. I catch myself thinking yet again, about last night.

About this stranger that had felt so real. God, how I wished it were real. Everything had felt so true, though. How unfair. I felt his hands on me, his mouth. I heard the way his voice was, so clear and vivid and real, and I swore it were all true. Maybe it wasn't? But even I knew my brain, and I knew it weren't that good in making my dreams feel like a reality.

I run my hands over my small breasts, staring at a particular spot on the moisture-molded ceiling.

I just don't understand at all. I can't. _Edward?_ That speaks enough in itself. Edward was not a dream name, it was not something I picked out randomly for some fantasy guy to indulge in. It was just too... random. I don't even like the name all that much, it's too...old-fashioned for me. Surely, I would have picked a more sexier, recent name. Right?

I watch my hair as it floats around my shoulders, like a dark ratty nest, contemplating.

All right, so... Edward _was_ kind of a sexy name. Right?

"Edward," I murmur to myself, curiously. "Edward. Edward. Edward."

And then, I am sending myself laughing quietly, almost hysterical.

Annoyed with myself, I huff out a sigh and submerge my whole face under the water, blowing bubbles out from between my lips. Under the water, everything is calm and walm, and quiet. My hearing is reduced to watery splashes, and dull thuds as my ankles hit the bottom of the tub gently. Honestly, if I somehow had the ability to be able to breathe under water, there is no doubts in my head that I would stay under here for good, wallowing in both sheer embarrassment and self-pity.

XXX

EPOV:

"Edward," she laughs and smiles to herself dreamily one last time, before plunging her entire face worrisomely under water.

She doesn't know it, but I am watching her. Oh, I am always watching her, close by, never truly revealed to her.

I didn't want it to be this way. I didn't want to actually have to submit myself into an endless amount of torture by sitting cross-legged by the wall, while I watched her wet nakedness in the tub, but it was neccessary. This is who I am, and who I am is... someone who cannot be away from her.

I cannot be away from her, even for a second, or else I have officially failed her.

She stays under for quite a considerable length of time. It gets me deeply unsettled. She blows bubbles that ride and pop up to the surface of the water, and... still, she remains under there. I start keeping a close eye on my watch, counting down the seconds as they flick by, just out of habit. When roughly twenty-five seconds have passed, and no sight of her resurfacing has happened, as yet, I've severely concerned. While admiringly impressive, the length of time she can manage to hold her breath and still produce bubbles, it's a little concerning.

Second by second, I'm losing my patience.

At an astounding thirty human seconds, she's still under. Only, the bubbles have ceased.

I tongue around my teeth, and slide onto my knees. I crawl over to the bathtub, and hover over her. Her hair floats around her to the surface. She's hardly moving at all, and I can feel myself starting to panic, fearing she has somehow let herself drown. Was her life truly that depressing? Sure, she had seemed to get herself into a strict, mundane daily routine. But, surely, it cannot be all that bad?

I stare at her face through the film of water. Alarmingly, her eyes pop wide open from under there. It is like the water doesn't affect her eyesight at all. She shows no wince of a bite or sting from the water getting to her eyes.

I am invisible to her. I am unseen. She cannot see that my face is hovering over her. I know it, because her eyes focus on a spot above me, distant and untouched.

_Get up already_, I find myself coaxing to her silently through the water. _Come on. It's been, what? Forty seconds already, you stupid girl. Are you suicidal or something?_

Funnily enough, as if she has heard me, and is responding to me somehow, alarmingly fast, she delves her head straight out of the water and coughs quietly, sending a few splashes of water trickling down my face.

"Oh, my god," she murmurs to herself, sounding distressed. "What the hell is wrong with me?" She coughs a few more times, trying to regain her breath.

Bowling me over to the floor on my side, she stands so quickly, her feminine body shivering all over. Her long hair sticks to her shoulders, dripping. God, I don't think I'll ever see something so beautiful. I truly wished I were human then, just so I could reach out and touch her properly. Well, I admit, last night had turned out favourably well. She had felt me, something I didn't know how. I wish I could reveal my self to her, I wish she could actually see me. Hell, I wish we could even start some profound human relationship somehow.

Naturally, that is not possible for me. And, honestly... I don't think it'll ever be.

There were, of course, some perks to the way I am. I was unseen to the human eye, which meant I could do as I please, watch in on whatever I please...

I observe her trembling body, as she bends down and plucks up the towel off the ground. I manage to get a nice look at her pert backside, before she wraps it over her shoulders, covering herself from me. My eyes widen, and I sigh to myself wistfully. I swear, she had the best bottom I've ever seen on a human woman. Her complexion looked so soft, so white, and... creamy. Not that I'd know what cream tastes like, of course. Or her skin, or any food, for that matter. I can't eat, I can't feel normal human sensations, like pleasure, or... arousal, but I'm sure, if I could, I certainly would simply by her...

God, I sound like such a pervert, but that honestly wasn't the reason why I was here on earth.

I was sent to look over her. To protect her. And, I do admit, I took advantage whenever the opportunity presented itself. I am a male, I'm attracted to a woman's physique, so, of course, I would.

Her teeth chatter and she emits a very strange sounding moan, when she drops her towel to her feet to bend down, wiping between her toes. _Ooh,_ which presents me a good old image of her, from behind, pantyless- -

I whimper to myself, startled, when I feel this funny feeling take over my entire body. It is unlike anything I have ever experienced before, but it's definitely... there. Definitely existant, somewhere... _down_.

Holy shit!

I cup a hand over my mouth, panicking. What on earth is going on?

She hums to herself, an unfamiliar tune to my ears, as she picks up her underwear and steps into them, sliding the pair up over her thighs to settle them on her slim hips.

Something is definitely going... on down there. I don't know quite what, but it isn't neccessarily an unpleasant feeling, either.

It occurs to me then, that I may very well be experiencing what any human male does, when witnessing a beautiful body in front of him. Very strange for my type, to say the least. I didn't even believe it were possible, but god... it's something. Tingling, a hell of a lot of tingling down there. Swelling, too. And blood. Blood rushing, and throbbing. And... rising, lifting.

Time seems to go on forever, as I sit there, trying to overlook this bewildering problem that is surfacing in my jeans, while she redresses herself. I'm holding my breath, dying inside, when she wraps the towel around her head, and exits the bathroom, fully-clothed and decent. I stay in there, long after, because I know she is safe. She doesn't need me, at current. She's just heading downstairs, eating breakfast.

I've come to be thankful that I'm invisible. Because, honestly, if I were human, and if this so-happened to me, in front of... her, I wouldn't know what to think, or what to even say or do about it.

Still, I think I might know a few ways to solve it.

Bracing myself, I reach down and unzip my jeans. But only just as I'm wielding my peculiarly engorged explicit male anatomy out, the tempting idea is thoroughly ruined, when so suddenly, this blond-haired guy slaps his way into the bathroom. He unbuckles his belt, goes to pull down his jeans, and that's enough for me.

I jump to my feet, sheilding my eyes, and manage to escape just as he starts to piss. Thank god, for that. And, now, kudos to him, my little situation is immediately solved.

_Thank the heavens for being straight._

_XXX_

_B:_

_"_So," Alice starts meaningfully, the instance I plop myself down into a chair at the kitchen table.

"So... what, Al?" I ask nervously. I pick up my fork and start sawing through my scrambled eggs. Jasper hurriedly excuses himself from the table to go use the bathroom, bolting out of the kitchen like he's about to burst.

"So, what's this guy like?" she presses, eagerly.

"What guy?" I cram a mouthful of buttered-up toast into my mouth, just so that I won't have to speak some more. She gives me a pointed look.

"You know who I mean. This Edward guy."

"Oh, god, Al," I groan uncomfortably, through a muffled mouthful. I can feel my face burning up all over again. "Drop it already, please!"

"I will not," she whispers, hurt. "If you haven't noticed already, I care about my best friend and the way she lives her life. Sex life, and all aspects of it," she adds, with such a straight face, it kills me.

"Excuse me!" I laugh, reddening. "But there is a fine line between caring about your best friend, and meddling into her private business. And, you're pushing that boundary!"

"Oh, come on, girl!" She giggles and slaps a hand gently onto the table. "How good was it? Ten-out-of-ten good? I mean, it definitely sounded like it..."

"Don't," I warn briskly. "Al, don't even go there. It's too early in the morning for all that."

She pouts. "Please," she begs, in a sing-song voice. "I just want to know!"

"No, Al!" I tell her firmly, on the dangerous verge of yelling. "Just... no!"

"Oh, come on! I just want to know who this fantastic guy is! Let's face it, if he can make you yell that loud in the sack, then I-" So suddenly, alarming us both, Jasper's empty chair goes toppling over. It hits the flooring with a loud crack.

"What the hell?" I gasp out, stunned. "How did that even happen?"

She cups her hands over her mouth. "I have no idea," she gasps, through uneasy laughter. "Oh, my god! Do you think there's actually ghosts in here? Like the apartment is haunted, or something?"

I give her a doubtful look. "As if, Al. Ghosts don't exist."

"Then explain how that happened," she yells, scared, yet hysterical. "How?"

"I don't know. But it's kind of... creepy."

"I know, right?" Jasper comes in, and Al leaps to her feet, throwing herself onto him. "Jasper, something scary just happened! I think the apartment is haunted!"

He sends her a very doubtful look, like I had. "Yeah, right. There is no such thing, you little paranoid dork." At that, he slaps her on the backside, and it sends her giggling so loud, I feel like my eardrums have burst. They don't stop fooling around, until I can't take it any more. I rise from my chair, thank Alice, and head out of the room quickly with a sigh. Last thing I see, is Jasper chasing her around the kitchen, attempting to slap her on the butt again.

_Sometimes I really hate couples! Rub it in my face, why don't you? God!_


End file.
